Three Seasons
by n1nastill
Summary: Elsa Vinter gets the shock of her life when she discovers something unusual about her teachers, however shock leads to lust. g!p Anna x g!p Rapunzel x Elsa (one shot)


**This was requested and I have to say, it was a very VERY difficult story to write.**

**Contains G!p, anal, threesome, pregnancy**

* * *

><p>With an exhausted mind Elsa pulled her eyes from her mountain of research, which with each passing minute seemed to be growing in size yet reducing in legible notes. It was a nightmare. She had never known her struggle with work, especially when it came to essays, but this, this was far from the essays she would have to write at school. This was university and they expected more, Hell, even Elsa expected more. Allowing her head to slip, the blonde slapped her head against the library desk, her hair covering the numerous piles of books and papers. "I need to get some advice from Miss Sommers."<p>

In a half-arsed attempt of gathering her notes, Elsa pushed them into her shoulder bag before making her way to the anthropology department.

Rushing through the cold, snow-covered campus, Elsa made her way to the oldest of the buildings. Her feet echoed through the wood-clad halls and uneven flooring before she arrived to the head of anthropology, Miss Sommers.

Raising her fist to knock on the door Elsa paused. _What? What's that noise? _Leaning closer to the door, the blonde forced her eyes shut while listening to what seemed like moaning. Yes, it was moaning.

For a moment Elsa felt like leaving her questions for Miss Sommers for a more – appropriate time, but that was until she heard a voice cry out. "Fuck, Anna…"

_Anna? _Elsa stopped, turning back to the door. _Miss Sommers is having sex with a woman? _She wasn't sure what brought this curiosity to her mind, but she had to know exactly who this Anna woman was and she – well she wanted to watch.

Wrapping her fingers around the brass doorknob, Elsa turned it inch by inch, careful to make no noise until she heard a faint click. Pushing the door open by a sliver, Elsa could not believe what she was witnessing.

Miss Sommers, her golden haired teacher, up against her mahogany wooden desk as her other teacher; Miss Spring gave her a blow job. _She – she has a dick?_ Elsa could not help but watch as Miss Spring – or evidentially Anna – took the thick shaft in her mouth with each lowering of her head.

Becoming engrossed in the act before her, Elsa – without realising – started to lean against the door, pushing it further open bit-by-bit. Just at the moment Miss Sommers' voice started to increase in volume, the door swung open, sending a squeal through the room followed by the crash of Elsa against the carpet.

"What the fuck?"

Looking up, Elsa watched as her teachers covered their cocks as best they could, before pulling her further into the room. _Wait, hang on. _Elsa watched as Anna tucked an obvious bulge into her jeans. _Shit, how did I not realise Miss Spring also had a dick?_

"Well….Miss Elsa Vinter." Elsa looked at her teachers from her chair, as they stood with hands over their crotches and stern looks on their faces. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Elsa wasn't able to think clearly, all she could think was how great it must feel to have their dicks inside her. "I – I uh – "

Anna looked over at her golden-haired boss with a slight concerned look on her face. "Rapunzel, do you think she is alright?" With each passing moment, Elsa's blush became stronger and her arousal uncontrollable. "She looks like she is about to pass out…"

"Well of course she looks like she is going to pass out; she just learnt her female teachers have dicks." Letting out a sigh, Rapunzel crouched down to Elsa's level, a careful hand on her thigh. "Elsa? Elsa, look at me."

The blonde forced her blue eyes up, but they never got passed the bulge between Rapunzel's black trousers. Without thinking the tip of her pink tongue ran across her lower lip. Elsa had never seen a penis in real life, nor had she ever felt so aroused by one. She had always liked women – not that she ever had hands-on experience with them either.

Taking in a deep breath, Anna pulled the shirt of Rapunzel to force her back onto her feet. Pulling her closer, Anna brushed her mouth against the taller woman in order to whisper, "I think she is rather aroused." Both women looked at Elsa who was now squirming uncomfortably in her seat.

"Anna, you aren't suggesting…"

"What? Have we not said we've always wanted a third?"

"I know but – "

Rapunzel was cut off by a finger against her lips, "Just think…she has two holes we can use, at the same time." Anna's voice became lower, almost seductive. "Just imagine the feeling of our dicks rubbing as we fuck her from the front and the back. Plus, Elsa is boner-inducing."

Swallowing her arousal, Rapunzel tried to keep her cool. "Fine."

Turning back to the dazed nineteen year old, Anna ran a gentle hand across her cheek. "Elsa, I know what you saw has come as a bit of a shock to you…"

Elsa said nothing, instead her breathing started to increase. "You have a couple of choices."

"Choices?"

"You can either leave this room and most likely need counselling, which Rapunzel and I would happily arrange…"

"Or?"

Leaning closer to the innocent girl, the redhead took a chance and released her breath against Elsa's pale neck. "Or you can join us…"

Even without words or touch, both Anna's and Rapunzel's cocks started to harden and throb and when the words "I've never done this before" left her mouth, they could hardly control themselves.

Pulling her throbbing cock from her jeans, Anna smiled sweetly. "Well…there is a first time for everything." With careful hands, Anna took hold of Elsa's right hand, placing it on her cock. "And they say practice makes perfect."

Looking down at the redhead's large member, Elsa's felt her own smaller nub pulse. _Fuck, it's massive…_ Looking up to her elders, Elsa gave an innocent look, with bright blue eyes and thick, flowing hair. "Miss Spring…could you – you teach me how to touch you?"

And there is was, her penis at full-mast. Sitting herself down on the floor, Anna allowed her cock to stand unassisted as she beckoned the older blonde with a finger and cheeky smirk. "Come Rapunzel, our student wants a lesson."

"Well…we better give her a very good lesson then, shouldn't we Anna?" Settling herself on her knees, Rapunzel tucked her long, yellow hair behind her ears before lowering her mouth towards Anna's prick.

With a firm hold, Rapunzel allowed her hand to grace the hardened shaft while her mouth playfully kissed the reddened tip. As her hand fell closer to the base, Rapunzel allowed her mouth to enclose her lovers cock – her tongue playing with the shaft as if she were kissing. Letting out a sharp hiss of pleasure, Anna ran her fingers through golden strands, encouraging Rapunzel to move quicker.

There was not a single moment that Elsa did not take her eyes off the couple, she was captured by the act and she wanted more – so much more. "I want to have sex."

Rapunzel lifted her head from Anna, as they both turned to a now tomato-red Elsa, who was clawing at her knitted skirt. "Well then…" Anna removed herself from Rapunzel and made her way back to Elsa, dropping an item of clothing with each step. Gracing her nail across Elsa's jaw, Anna laughed. "We better get you undressed."

The act of undressing Elsa could have almost been seen as a ritual. The redhead placed a smattering of gentle yet heated kisses on Elsa lengthy neck, while she hooked her fingers on the base of Elsa's jumper, pushing it over her body. While Rapunzel worked on her lower body, kissing up her tight-covered calves and removing her ankle-boots.

"Ah Miss – "

"Shh." Anna kissed along Elsa's exposed collar-bone while her fingers unhooked her white lace bra with ease. "Call me Anna." Elsa jolted when she felt a kiss on her exposed hip, she was now naked, in front of her teachers and she felt nothing sort of thrilled. "Now then Elsa, just sit back and enjoy."

Taking in a deep breath, Elsa sat herself back in the wooden chair, her legs opening without thought. At first she felt a hot mouth surround her left breast, while another kissed up her thigh, edging closer and closer to her centre. For a moment she was lost in thought, even the feeling of mouth of skin was enough to drive her insane, until she felt a tongue work its way up her swollen lips.

Elsa's eyes burst open at the new sensation, realising that it was not Rapunzel licking her in the most delicate of ways like she had thought, but in fact Anna. Turning her gazes for a moment – while the odd moan escaped her lips – Elsa reached out for Rapunzel, taking hold of her smaller, but still large cock.

Immediately Rapunzel let go of Elsa's hardened nipple in order to let out a surprised gasp as an unexperienced hand made its way up and down her member. Rapunzel had not realised actually how pleasant it could be to have a hand twitching and lightly squeezing at they enjoyed their own pleasure. It was something that would most likely finish her quickly.

Looking up at the two girls, Anna could not help but smile and wish her own cock was being touched; however she had much more important matters to attend to. With gentle fingers, Anna slid two fingers inside Elsa which to her surprise was easy. _God, she might be a virgin but I am sure she's touched herself before; she is nineteen for Christ's sake._

The sudden addition of fingers to tongue caused sparks to fly inside Elsa's mind, she could not imagine anything feeling better than this – but of course, her teachers had other things in mind. Before Elsa was close enough to come and clamp up, both Rapunzel and Anna removed themselves from her body. "What? Why – why did you stop?"

Elsa kept her pleading eye focused on Anna while Rapunzel made her way to her desk, pulling out condoms and lube from her locked drawer. Settling herself on the floor, Anna opened up a condom and rolled it across her painfully hard cock while smiling. "I believe Elsa you wished to have sex, did you not?"

"I – yes I did…" Elsa looked at Rapunzel with slight confusion as she also placed on condom on herself. "But why are you both putting on condoms?"

With a light smile, Rapunzel ran her fingers across Elsa's back. "Because you see Elsa, we were thinking perhaps you would like us both to take you – " Her head lowered, and her lips brushed up against her ear. "At the same time."

"But you don't have to, if you feel uncomfortable about it." Anna smiled in a bid to comfort the young woman. "If you want, you can just have sex with one of us, that is fine."

Elsa could feel her body aching, the thought of having two cocks inside her at the same time drove her mad, but she was still unsure. "Uh – ma – maybe I could try it with you and see how I feel later?"

"Of course." Anna smiled. "Now, as you see I am here for you. I won't push you and neither will Rapunzel, just take your time."

Mentally preparing herself, Elsa exhaled before making her way to the laying Anna. Letting her knees fall to either side of her small frame, Elsa gasped as her cock rubbed nicely against her clit. Elsa continued to rub herself for a few moments, allowing the pleasure to fill them both before she nodded. "Okay, let's do this."

Placing one hand on the floor by Anna, Elsa used her other to guide the tip toward her now dripping cunt. Elsa allowed herself to fall back slightly, the tip pushing further inch by inch until she was just over half-filled. Relaxing for a moment she let out a sigh of relief, which was increased by a comforting hand on her thigh. "Well done, you are no longer a virgin."

With another sigh, the lighter blonde started to move her hips up and down, taking in the cock slowly much to the pleasure of both girls. Each passing thrust, Elsa became more confident, her movements quickening and her moans increasing.

Even Anna was feeling the joy of having a pussy around her cock, it twitching and grasping with each movement. "Oh…." Anna let out, as her hands held the younger woman's thighs to aid with the thrusting.

Looking back, with darkened eyes, Elsa watched to her right as Rapunzel ran her fingers up and down her cock with great haste. She needed release, they all did, and Elsa knew exactly how she wanted it. "Rapunzel." Elsa cried out, the pleasure still shooting through her. Leaning forwards, both hands by Anna's body, she panted, "Fuck me, please. I need you both inside me."

"Are you sure?" Swallowing a moan, Elsa simply nodded. Taking the lube, Rapunzel generously applied it to her cock, before doing the same to Elsa's tight anus, allowing a couple of fingers to probe inside.

Once both were ready, Rapunzel kneeled behind the woman, one hand on her cock and the other on Elsa's arse. "Are you sure? I don't wanna – "

"Fuck Rapunzel, please before I fucking come without you."

Not giving herself chance to be taken aback by Elsa's words, Rapunzel slowly allowed herself to enter the tight hole of Elsa. "Shit" Elsa groaned as she felt herself become fuller than she thought was possible.

"Now this is where the fun begins." Anna laughed.

Timing their thrusts perfectly, the older couple ploughed their cocks into Elsa's tight holes, forcing deep moans from all three. With each thrust Elsa forced her body closer to Anna's, their breasts rubbing while she scratched at the floor below. "Fuck – oh God."

Elsa worried she was losing her mind to lust and pleasure, but as of that moment she couldn't give a shit. She was happy, she was enjoying herself. "Ah!" and she was so close.

As her face became flushed and her moans higher, Rapunzel smiled, "Anna, I believe our little friend here is close."

Pushing her head against the floor and digging her fingers into Elsa's creamy thighs Anna moaned, "She – she's not the only one."

Allowing her head to dip, the blonde kissed up the spine of Elsa as her thrusts became deeper and harder, while Anna brought her mouth to the small pink nubs of her breasts. "Oh Jesus!" A heat ignited in the depth of Elsa's stomach which forced the walls of her cunt to clench and her body to shake uncontrollably.

The feeling of muscles contracting and flesh rubbing caused Rapunzel to spill her seed sooner than she had expected, shortly followed by Anna and her signature animalistic grunt. The three women collapsed on top of each other, their bodies wet and hot but exhausted and thrilled.

"Wow." Was all Elsa could say, her voice muffled from Anna's neck. Both Anna and Rapunzel couldn't help but laugh, causing their cocks to accidentally rub Elsa's insides once more. "Ah no, no moving please unless you are gonna pull out."

Eventually the three removed themselves from the cold floor and dressed themselves before settling on the chairs around the desk. "So – " Anna smiled, her eyes darting from her lover to her student. "How did you find it?"

Stopping her hands from braiding her hair, Elsa smiled sweetly. "It was amazing. I never thought that you know, I could feel like that. I thought I was going mad."

"Would you be willing to do it again?"

Feeling shock run through her, Elsa forced herself to look at Rapunzel who was already back at her desk grading papers. "I uh – yes, I would actually. But – " Biting her lip, Elsa stopped herself from going further.

"But what?" Anna leant forward, a gentle hand caressing Elsa's thigh.

"I was thinking maybe, we could do it without condoms." Looking away, Elsa sunk back in her chair. _I can't believe I just said that…_

"You could get pregnant." Rapunzel said in a matter-of-fact way, without looking from her papers.

"I am actually on the pill for my periods, so that won't be a problem. But if you don't want to that's fine, it was just a thought…"

"Anna and I will discuss it." Leaning to her left drawer, Rapunzel pulled out a personal business card before passing it to the younger blonde. "Here is my number, phone tomorrow after four pm and I'm sure we can arrange another meeting."

With a nod Elsa took her back and made her way to the door before stopping, "Ann – Miss Spring?"

"Yes Elsa?"

Shifting her shoulder strap, Elsa hesitated. "I need some advice on my essay, I wanted to discuss it with Miss Sommers but since she is clearly busy I was wondering if you were willing to help."

With a gentle smile, Anna nodded. "Of course, I'll speak to you after class this afternoon. Now off you go, I am sure you will want something to eat."

Once the door was closed firmly Rapunzel looked up to her lover and colleague. "So, what do you think?"

Letting out an almost dreamy smile, Anna rested her elbows on the desk. "I think she is wonderful, just what we have been looking for."

"Do you think she would be willing to be in a relationship?"

"Rapunzel, she just gave us her virginity, both cunt and anal _and_ she wants to do it again. I am pretty sure she would be willing."

Nodding, the blonde placed her pen on the desk. "So – should we?"

"Well I see no reason not to, we both know we are clean and so will she since we were her first."

"Do you honestly believe she is taking the pill?"

"Do you honestly believe Elsa would lie about something like that?"

Allowing her green eyes to wander over to the window to her left, Rapunzel sighed. "You're right, we will tell her when she phones tomorrow and we can invite her over on Saturday evening."

"Dinner then sex?"

Rapunzel smirked, "Of course."

* * *

><p>Sitting herself at her desk in the dark lecture hall – with chocolate bar in hand – Elsa let out a happy sigh. <em>I can't believe it; I just had sex with two of my teachers….<em> A playful smile spread across her pale face …_and they both have dicks. God, this is what good dirty manga's are made of._

"Hey fuck face, why you so happy?"

Looking up, Elsa kept her smile as her twin brother Kristoff sat himself down in the narrow seating. "No reason really, just had a good day."

"Well, that's good. Do you – "

"Right class, sit down and shut up. We have a lot of stuff to get through and I'd rather get it over with before you all fall asleep – " Anna looked up at Elsa who was sat in the fifth row, with a cheeky smirk on her face. " – because I am sure you have had exhausting mornings."

"What the hell is up with Miss Spring?" Kristoff muttered; hit pen rolling between his teeth.

Looking down at her notebook, Elsa smiled and became thankful for the darkness masking her blush. "Dunno, maybe she has had a pleasant morning."

* * *

><p>The three women agreed that Elsa would come to their house Saturday for six in the evening, and this terrified the young blonde greatly. Despite her attempt to seem as calm as possible, Elsa couldn't stop her pale fingers gripping the edge of her light grey dress, something her brother spotted. Looking away from the road for a second, Kristoff gave his sister a concerned look. "Are you alright?"<p>

"I'm fine thank you." Elsa just about managed to say despite the shake in her voice.

"Alright, so like – what are you doing tonight?"

Forcing her eyes out of the window, worried her brother would see the delight in her eyes, Elsa shrugged. "Just have dinner with a couple of friends and stuff." Realising she was a ten minute walk from the house, Elsa looked to Kristoff. "You can stop here."

"Alright." Pulling up to the curb, Kristoff smiled sweetly as he always did to his sister. "You have fun, and if you need a lift or anything just text me and I'll be there."

"Thanks, but I won't need a lift tonight."

"Sleepover?"

Shrugging, Elsa pulled herself from the warmth of the car, "Something like that. See you later."

"See ya."

Each step towards the house felt like a mile for Elsa, her heart was almost bursting through her chest and her smile – quite possibly – made her look like the Joker, but she was so excited. And then there it was, the three story, modern town-house tucked between larger, industrial buildings. It was far from what Elsa was expecting; she thought Anna and Rapunzel lived in a small apartment filled with books and art, not a large home made from about sixty percent glass.

But the house didn't matter, because she didn't come for the walls, she came for the women inside those walls. Pressing her finger against the doorbell Elsa pulled a face when no noise came from the contraption. _Seriously, they live in this great house but can't afford batteries for the doorbell? _Rolling her eyes, Elsa struck her knuckles against the aluminium door until she heard shuffling coming from behind.

"Elsa!" Anna purred, her face bright and her smile brighter. "Come in." Nodding her thanks Elsa squeezed past the woman, her eyes examining the skin-tight black trousers and green shirt the exposed her freckled shoulders.

_Get hold of yourself Elsa, you are barely through the door and are already turned on as fuck._

"Ah Elsa, so glad you could come." Taking a step into the kitchen Elsa felt her heart have a mild panic when she saw Rapunzel. Brushing her thick blonde fringe from her forehead, the older woman smiled while passing Elsa a glass of wine. Her slightly curvier frame was clothed in a loose, thigh-length purple with dress that gave Elsa enough view of her lace bra to make her mouth water. "Eyes up here honey."

Forcing her eyes up, Elsa felt a blush almost burn through her skin. "I – I am sorry, but you both are – wow."

Brushing her hand lightly across Elsa's lower back, Anna let out a small chuckle. "Calm down there Miss Vinter, dinner first then the dirty talk."

"I – I wasn't."

"Anna, stop teasing Elsa. It's not nice." Rapunzel commanded as she placed dinner on the table. "Now sit down before I force you to sit."

Taking a step towards the table, Anna saluted her blonde lover with a smile on her pink lips. "Yes boss."

Dinner was not unpleasant, nor was it overly awkward. The three women spoke easily and not once had any uncomfortable silences, but in the pit of Elsa's stomach all she could feel was worry – A worry that didn't go unnoticed by Anna. Taking her hand, the redhead carefully ran it up the bare arm of the younger woman. "Elsa, is something wrong?"

"What? No – no of course not." With each word leaving her lips, Elsa could feel her cheeks becoming increasingly flushed.

"Are you nervous?" Elsa didn't reply, she knew she had no need to. "Well…" Anna whispered her voice soft, while her lips came closer to Elsa's long, pale neck. "There is no need to be nervous Elsa; this evening will be no different than the other day." Her lips pressed against her neck for a moment before she continued. "However it will be slower, more intense and filled with unimaginable pleasure."

At that moment Elsa felt her lust pooling in her lace thong and her nipples painfully pressing against her un-padded bra. Anna's voice was torture…but lustful look Rapunzel gave her was even more intense.

Removing herself from her seat, the golden blonde wrapped graced her hand across the small of her lovers back before gracing her lips against her cheek. "I suggest we go to the bedroom now and…well see how things go." Taking both women's hand Rapunzel took the lead, guiding them through the night-filled halls until they reached the master bedroom.

The master bedroom was fairly sizable, with wall length glass doors that opened to a balcony with a beautiful view of an abandoned rail-line. Pressing her hand against the cold glass, Elsa couldn't help but feel captivated by the dark, rusty but beautiful view. "That view is my third favourite thing to look at."

Turning her head back to Rapunzel – who was playing with her lovers fingers – Elsa raised her eyebrow. "What are your first two?"

"Both of you…" Rapunzel smirked as she pressed her lips against Anna's freckled neck.

"I – I am guessing it would be wise for me not to – " Anna let out a slight gasp. " – ask about who comes first and second."

"Correct."

The platinum blonde woman watched for a few moments as the older couple pulled each other into a deep, passionate kiss. This was a very erotic scene for the young woman, especially when she saw two bulges pressed together, causing both Rapunzel and Anna to moan into the kisses. "Now…" Rapunzel started, as she pulled away from Anna. "Shall we get started?"

Stepping forward, Rapunzel breathed against Elsa's neck, causing her almost to go weak at the knees. "Now Anna, do you think we should undress Miss Vinter, or should she gives us a show?"

Licking her lips the redhead took a step closer, pressing her finger tips against Elsa's churning stomach. "Hmm I want to unwrap her like a Christmas present." Anna paused for a moment, before pressing her ever-growing bulge against her "And play with her all night."

Elsa couldn't help but let a whimper to leave her throat, the thought of what was to happen next drove her body insane. She had this deep need, a need to rub her pussy against Anna's cock while Rapunzel defiled her via the back. She wanted Anna to explode inside her as her own orgasm drove her wild…but she had to wait, and it was going to be an agonising wait.

The sound of her dresses zip being opened pulled Elsa from her deep, erotic thought causing her to realise that Anna was slowly pulling her dress from her shoulders while Rapunzel sat on the bed simply watching. Anna couldn't hold back her tongue, allowing it to run along her lower lip as she eyed up Elsa. "Oh, lovely."

Anna ran her fingers across Elsa's light pink, lace bra which was taught from her hard nipples before going further to her matching thong. _Oh, please keep touching me like that._

"Anna, why don't we allow Elsa to settle herself on the bed while we get ready?"

Elsa almost let out an audible groan of frustration when Anna's touches left her body. "Oh, wonderful idea darling."

Sitting herself on the brushed cotton sheets, Elsa's face reddened while she watched to couple kiss each other once again. Clearly taking charge, Rapunzel moved her kisses down the neck of Anna while tugging at her buttoned shirt hard, pulling each button from its hold. Once they were both down to the bare minimum, their throbbing cocks were almost full on display. The pushed against the thin, tight fabric, begging for release and that is what Elsa wanted to give them. Removing herself from the bed and dropping to her knees, Elsa moved herself between the older women before pulling their cocks from their tight cages.

_Fuck, they are so hard._

Without hesitation Elsa took Anna's cock in her mouth, allowing her head to move up and down while her tongue teased the hard shaft. Her right hand found its way to Rapunzel's equally hardened prick, rubbing it with a firm grip in the same motion as her mouth.

The two women groaned and cried with pleasure before leaning over Elsa to kiss each other once again. After a few minutes Elsa knew – with the way Anna and Rapunzel started to fuck her mouth and hand – that they were close…but she didn't expect just how close. Without warning Anna exploded into Elsa, forcing her hot, salty cum to assault her tongue and almost force its way down her throat. _Fuck that's a lot! _Moving her head suddenly Elsa started to cough, accidently spitting all of Anna's liquid onto the floor. "Shit, sorry I – "

Running her fingers through Elsa's hair, Anna smiled. "Don't worry about it, I should have warned you. Now, why don't you remove your underwear, hop onto the bed and then we can continue?"

With a nod, Elsa removed her thong and bra before settling herself in the middle of the bed. With her thighs together slightly and her body propped on her shoulders, she watched as the women finished undressing and made her way to them. Rapunzel was the first to kiss her; it was light and delicate but not unpleasant. Then as the blonde started to kiss down her neck and towards her breasts Anna took over the kiss. With Anna it was different; her lips caused Elsa's stomach to tighten and her heart to quicken. It was gentle yet full of passion, the kiss felt right, so right.

_Oh God, this is wonderful, but…_

Yes, as Rapunzel took Elsa's nipple in the mouth and sucked on it gently did she moan, but all she could think of was Anna between her legs. And like Anna read her mind, she started to kiss down her body until she was settled between Elsa's lengthy legs. Without teasing or hesitation, Anna wrapped her tongue around Elsa's swollen bud while her fingers played with her wet, red lips.

Elsa couldn't recall a time she had ever been so wet, she was being driven mad with desire. Her desire was lessened for a while when Anna slid two fingers into her cunt with little effort, slowly fucking her. "Ahh…" Her cheeks became unnaturally flushed while the two women pleasured her body with tongues and fingers.

When Anna's fingered touched the spot that inside Elsa, she suddenly jolted at the added pleasure. "Fuck… I'm…I don't wanna…"

Looking up at Elsa with confused look, Anna continued to pleasure the younger woman. "You don't wanna what, Elsa?"

Biting her lip, Elsa groaned. "I don't wanna come yet…I want you inside me first."

"Well – " Rapunzel interrupted, her lips touching her prominent collarbone " – how would you like it Miss Vinter? Front, back, both?"

Biting her lip, Elsa groaned internally at the thought of what she wanted. "I – I – I want Anna to…" Taking in a deep breath she ran her hand across her stomach and down to her cunt – which still held Anna's fingers firmly in place."

"And me? What do you want me to do?" Once again Elsa said nothing; instead her eyes darted between the couple with a slight smile on her lips. "I see." Rapunzel smirked before removing herself from the younger girl.

Removing her fingers from inside Elsa – which caused a pleasant moan to escape her throat – Anna moved so her body until her once again hard cock was pressed against the blonde's entrance. "You're not wearing a condom?"

"No." Anna smiled, running her fingers through Elsa's loose hair. "Rapunzel and I agreed to let you truly enjoy this, from the kisses to the sticky afters. As long as you have taken your pill…"

"Every day without fail." Elsa smiled, feeling oddly proud for being so anal about such things.

Leaning closer, her arms either side of Elsa and her lips close to her neck, Anna pressed her hard, thick cock against Elsa. _Oh!_ Still sensitive from how close she had been, Elsa groaned each time the redhead touched her own swollen bud.

Lowering herself, Anna watched Elsa for a moment, her blue eyes asking for permission. _Of course you can fuck me. _Wrapping her arms around Anna's neck, Elsa pulled her into a kiss to show just how much she wanted her inside. Taking this as a sign of how much she was wanted, Anna manoeuvred herself until she was just pressing against Elsa's entrance, waiting for a moment.

The pause must have been no longer than five seconds, but for Elsa it felt like an eternity. When she was finally filled it was just as amazing as it had been the first time. Tilting her hips, Elsa allowed Anna to explore deeper with each thrust. The act was slow, hard, but just as pleasurable – if not more – than previously.

Glancing over her shoulder, Anna smiled sweetly at her lover who was now stood with her hand rubbing up and down her shaft, clearly eager. "Come on honey, you know what to do."

Taking hold of the lube on the nightstand, Rapunzel lathered it across her fully erect cock, before slathering some on her lover's anus, pushing her finger in to help her relax. With firm hands, Rapunzel took Anna's slender, freckled hips while pressing her tip against her hole. She knew how this was going to feel, and just the thought was almost enough to bring her to orgasm.

With a deep breath she slid inside. The sudden feeling off fullness caused Anna to gasp and buck, her dick pressing deeper inside Elsa. "Oh shit!" The three women groaned as they moved together.

Moving her body closer to Elsa, Anna kissed and bit her new lovers next while her thrusts became harder and her body rubbed against the blondes. Each thrust of the redhead caused her body to tighten around Rapunzel which was slowly driving her to madness. "Ann – Anna, oh fuck…" With a few final thrusts, Rapunzel allowed herself to explode inside Anna while she continued to satisfy Elsa.

"Rapunzel…" Anna groaned behind gritted teeth as the heat seeped inside her, causing her mind to swim. But she had to keep going, she had to satisfy herself and Elsa. With a final moan as Rapunzel pulled out – the cum seeping onto the bed – Anna increased the speed of her thrusts.

_Wow! _Elsa said inside while her mouth let out nothing but animalistic moans. She wanted to come, and she wanted Anna to come inside her…badly. Grabbing the back of her neck, Elsa pulled the redhead into a kiss while she moved her hand down to play with her own clit.

The kiss was different from before, both women could feel it and if Rapunzel hadn't been laid on her back panting she would have also realised this. Their hearts raced, their tongues battled and their bodies moved in unison. It was special, as if Rapunzel did not exist and the memory of them being a teacher and student was far from their minds. "Anna…" Elsa managed to groan out as she felt her body filling with heat.

Anna buried her head in the crook of the blonde's neck, taking in the sweet, sweaty smell of her darling before groaning herself. They were close, but they didn't want it to stop.

But as the deep pressure started to well in the depth of Anna's stomach, she knew continuing would soon not be an option. First a tingling radiated up her shaft, followed by what could only be described as electricity and almost painful contractions running through her body. Then as a deep groan left the depth of Anna's voice-box, her cock convulsed and allowed her thick, warm cum to gush into Elsa's inviting cunt.

_Oh shit, she's really – oh, oh fuck! _Her fingers jerked as the sudden feeling of fullness, causing her own orgasm to be triggered. "Anna!" Elsa whimpered with the highest pitched voice she had ever used. Her body shook uncontrollably while her cunt clamped around Anna's now flaccid cock, causing her to moan with the tightness.

The three women laid in bed, their bodies taught and wet and their breaths shallow. "Wow…" Anna gasped out, her fingers lazily playing with Rapunzel's dick. "That was intense…"

"That was nothing." Elsa giggled, which shocked the older women. But what shocked them more was when the blonde straddled Anna, allowing her wet, still cum-filled cunt to rub against her cock. Within less than two minutes Anna was once again at full-mast and without any preparation or permission, Elsa allowed her body to take in the large member before rolling her hips. "We are gonna fuck all night."

With a smirk, Elsa sat forward while her blue eyes were fixed on the green pools of Rapunzel. "Well, what are you waiting for Miss Sommers? I still have another hole free."

* * *

><p>Their arrangement continued for three months, during the days Elsa was their student who – as always – worked hard. But on Saturdays and every other Wednesdays she was their lover. She loved the couple, she really did, she loved how dominant and sexy Rapunzel was but she loved how gentle and playful Anna would be.<p>

However, for two weeks neither Rapunzel nor Anna had seen Elsa in class or otherwise, so when Rapunzel had a knock at her office door she had quite a shock. "Come in." shouted Rapunzel – her eyes darting up from her piles of papers for a brief moment – while Anna sat happily on the opposite chair attempting to solve a rubix cube.

When the door closed with an audible click and a voice filled the room did the two women finally pay attention. "We need to talk."

For a moment Elsa stood against the door, her hair tied in a loose braid and her body clothed in an oversized jumper and jeans. Anna's heart sank when she saw how sad Elsa looked; her eyes were red and her cheeks pale. Standing up, Anna pulled out a spare seat before offering it to Elsa. "Come sit down."

When Elsa sat herself down she remained stiff, her eyes focused on the half-solved cube in her lovers…friends…teachers hands. "Where have you been?" Rapunzel's voice broke through the silence, forcing Elsa to look up. "We haven't seen you in class for weeks… and you haven't answered our calls."

"I was sick…" Elsa started before her voice hitched and she brought her hand to her mouth.

"What with the flu or something?" Anna asked, her eyes filled with worry.

"I thought it was the flu at first, until…" Wrapping her arms around her body Elsa let out a pained sigh. "Until my brother Kristoff made a joke…and it turns out it wasn't much of a joke, he was right."

_Come on Elsa; tell them, you are just talking in riddles._

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Looking down at the freckled hand on her knee, the upset blonde tried her hardest not to look broken.

Pulling her back straight and exhaling, Elsa looked at the lovers with the most neutral face she could muster. "I'm pregnant."

Silence filled the air. Elsa wasn't sure if she wanted to cry of laugh at the shocked looks on their face, so instead she just watched. "Wh – you're pregnant?" Anna spluttered out while the golden-eyed woman still sat in shock, her mouth slowly falling open.

"Yes…that is why I was so sick these last two weeks." Her eyes darted from Rapunzel and Anna, trying to gauge if they were happy or angry…or possibly any other emotion. "I'm not sure who is the – the father…mother…I don't know which of you got me pregnant."

"But I thought you were on the pill." Rapunzel spat out, feeling slight annoyance growing in her chest.

"I was, I stopped three days ago… They aren't a hundred percent guaranteed to stop pregnancies, but I never thought I would be part of that tiny percent that would get pregnant."

Biting her lip, Anna sat back. "What are you planning on doing? Like, what are we gonna do? This is a big thing. You're only what, eighteen?"

"Nineteen."

"Still, this is a big thing. Like is having a baby a clever idea?"

"Quiet Anna." Anna closed her mouth while looking at Rapunzel who was frantically playing with her pen. "Elsa, I want you to do whatever you think is best. We will not force you to do something you don't want to."

"I'm keeping it." Elsa gripped the bottom of her jumper with white knuckles while staring at Rapunzel with tear-filled eyes. "I understand if either of you don't want to be involved but I – I can't."

Grabbing Elsa's jumper, Anna pulled her into a tight hug while tears stained her flushed cheeks. "Of course we would want to be involved. We don't want to turn our backs on you, you mean a lot to us."

"You do know this will affect your school work, right?" Rapunzel mumbled out.

"For God's sake Rapunzel, forget about work for one minute and join the fucking hug!" Anna shouted, causing Elsa to laugh in her arms.

As the three embraced Rapunzel took in a deep breath before exhaling slowly. "Elsa…would you want to move in with us? I know you live with your family, and it might be hard to leave them, but we would love to be there during the pregnancy and everything after."

"I would love to."

Ducking her head down, Anna moved her face closer to Elsa as Rapunzel remained on the outside of the hug. With a light smile Anna moved so her lips were less than an inch from Elsa's plump red lips. "I am glad this has happened." With an agreed smile the two women pulled into a kiss, a kiss as part of an official trio.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this story!<strong>


End file.
